The Guardians Of Ga'hoole Village Story Idea
by NancyDrew123
Summary: This is an upcoming story I plan on doing ASAP. The cast, story, and notes are all inside.


_**See the end for a note. Disclaimer: I don't own anything, they all belong to their respective owners.**_

**The Guardians Of Ga'hoole Village**

**Cast**

Soren – Ciel (Black Butler Anime)

Gylfie – Doll (Black Butler Anime, Book Of Circus)

Digger – Soma Asman Kadar (Black Butler Anime)

Twilight – Angi (Black Butler Anime)

Metal Beak – Claude Faustus & Hannah Annafellows (Sharing The Role) (Black Butler Anime)

Nyra – Ran-Mao (Black Butler Anime)

Kludd – Lau (Black Butler Anime)

Eglantine – Ben & Saoirse (Sharing The Role) (Song Of The Sea)

Marella – Angelina Dalles Aka Madam Red (Black Butler Anime)

Mrs. Plithiver – Mey-Rin (Black Butler Anime)

Grimble – Fred Abberline (Black Butler Anime)

Ezylryb/The Lyze Of Kiel – Undertaker Aka Adrian Crevan (Black Butler Anime)

Allomere – Azzurro Vanel (Black Butler Anime)

Otulissa – Elizabeth Midford (Black Butler Anime)

Jatt and Jutt – Horace And Jasper (Disney's 10! Dalmatians & 101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure)

The Echidna – Snake (Black Butler Anime)

Boron – Arthur Conan Doyle (Black Butler, Book Of Murder)

Barran – Irene Diaz (Black Butler, Book Of Murder)

Strix Struma – Mina (Black Butler Anime)

Bubo – Sebastian Michaelis (Black Butler Anime)

Tasmanian Devil – Pluto (Demon Hound Form) (Black Butler Anime)

Pete – Peter & Wendy (Sharing The Role) (Black Butler Anime, Book Of Circus)

Story:

Ciel and his two little siblings, Ben & Saoirse live with their aunt, Angelina Dalles Aka Madam Red , her roommate, Lau, and the maid/nanny May-Rin when Madam Red took them in after their parents died in a fire. The three siblings enjoy listening to the 'Legends of Ga'Hoole,' which are mythical tales of warriors of all sorts. While Lau, is sceptical of these stories, Madam Red says it's all true since the legendary hero/reaper Adrian Crevan knew the siblings grandmother Claudia Phantomhave, and is the father of Vincent Phantomehive, and therefore, the grandfather of Ciel, Ben, & Saoirse. While Ciel and Lau were out on an outing one day, they are attacked by a demon hound, but were kidnapped by Horace and Jasper during the attack.

As they are being taken to St. Aegolious, the canyonland home to the Pure Ones, Ciel meets Doll, as well as many other young kids, teens, & young adults who have been kidnapped. At St. Aegolious, Ciel realizes that these people killed his and his siblings parents and the second-in-command and self-proclaimed leader/lead assassin of the guard of the Pure Ones, Ran-Mao, begins to say that the kidnapped people are their slaves. When Ciel and Doll protest, the two are punished as 'workers'. Lau, who openly rejected Ciel, then comes to be a soldier to the Pure Ones and impresses Ran-Mao. Fred Abberline, the captor of Doll, secretly tells them that he is disloyal to the Pure Ones and manages to teach them to fly. However, Ran-Mao soon catches them just as they are about to fly away. Fred then sacrifices himself to allow the owls to get away seeking the 'Great Ga'Hoole village.' To warn the mythical Guardians about the Pure Ones' plan against them.

Along the journey, they meet Angi, and Soma Asman Kadar. They also find May-Rin, who had been kidnapped by Angi, intending to make her their moral combat/fencing dummy, but Ciel protests.

The group manages to reach the Great village, where they are trained in different chaws, or classes. The Parliament of the tree listens intently to the Band's story. One person, Azzurro Vanel, a great grey, objects the story; however, another person, called The Undertaker, supports it. Ciel later discovers that The Undertaker is his grandfather and was once a legendary hero/reaper named Adrian Crevan, who battled the Pure Ones leader and Ran-Mao 's masters Claude Faustus & Hannah Annafellows, and Claude was the reason his parents are dead because he (Claude). Killed them himself.

Azzurro returns from a scouting mission from St. Aegolious with news that scouts were killed in an ambush by the Pure Ones. He had brought to the tree 3 moon-blinked, or in-a-trance, kids, two of which is Ciel's younger siblings, Ben & Saoirse. As the guardians prepare for battle, Ciel tries to get The Undertaker to let him go with him, even admitting that he and his siblings are his grandchildren and that he needs to avenge his dead parents (In tears). However, as Undertaker gives Ciel a hug, he (Undertaker) says that he (Ciel) needs to stay here as he (Undertaker) can't watch him (Ciel) get killed and leaves to join the guardians quest to stop the pure ones and save the kidnapped kids. Ciel manages to break his sibling's trance and Ben & Saoirse reveal that Lau had kidnapped them and given them to Azzurro. Shocked by this deception, the Band & Sebastian quickly go to the Guardian's aid, who are being paralyzed by mind and gizzard-destroying 'flecks.'

After Sebastian, Angi, Doll and Soma fend off some bats from the paralysed Guardians, causes Claude & Hannah to distrust Azzurro. Ran-Mao had enough of lying. Azzurro yells at them that he would be king of the tree. Claude has Allomere dragged away by bats, believing that Azzurro knew about their plan. Meanwhile, Ciel goes through a forest fire, igniting a lamp of oil, and manages to disable the fleck trap, risking his life. Freed and recovered, the Guardians fly into battle with the Pure Ones and Undertaker goes straight for Claude & Hannah. But Claude, Hannah, and Ran-Mao begin to overpower Undertaker. Ciel runs into the battle after spotting Lau, but Lau attacks him, throwing him into a forest fire. The two briefly fight in the burning forest and argue, before Lau leaps onto Ciel, causing them to fall down a tree. Ciel grabs Lau's talon to stop him falling into the fire, but Lau gets caught in some branches in the procedure, making him unable to fly. Lau begs Ciel to help him, but when he does, Lau, who is still a Pure One, attacks Ciel, only for his branch to break. Lau falls into the fire, disappearing as a distraught Ciel tries to help him.

Furious at Lau's 'death' and hearing Claude, Hannah, and Ran-Mao fighting Undertaker, Ceil grabs a burning branch and attacks Claude. Undertaker overpowers Ran-Mao as Ceil and Claude fight. Ceil drops the branch, and whilst diving after it, ends up grounded, trapped against a rock as Claude comes closer, preparing to deliver the death blow. However, Ciel reaches the burning branch just in time and manages to impale Claude in the stomach, killing him. Hannah & Ran-Mao retreat and Ciel is shocked that he has just killed someone, but he is comforted by Undertaker.

The owlets of St. Aegelious are rescued as Hannah, Ran-Mao and the remaining Pure Ones flee. Ciel, Ben, and Saoirse are reunited with Madam Red, who has come to the village. Ciel and the rest of the Band are welcomed as new Guardians, Ciel noting that it is a Guardian's everlasting duty to "Mend the broken, make strong the weak, and vanquish all evil." Ciel states that whilst Claude was defeated, Hannah & Ran-Mao escaped and Lau's body was never found. However, in the smoking remains of the canyons, an injured silhouette, showing the distinct features of Lau, is seen staring at the glasses of Claude, with the glowing red eyes of the Pure Ones, hinting at Lau's survival. Ciel asked if he could stop, but the kids who were listening to the story pleaded him to keep going, even Undertaker said they wanted more stories. Then the story ends with Ciel and the band following Undertaker into a storm.

**Notes:**

This story is going to be written by me as soon as possible, so you will all will have to wait.

This Story is based on/inspired by the movie "Legend Of The Guardians: The Owls Of Ga'hoole".

There is a theory from Black Butler that The undertaker is Ciel's grandfather and Vincent's father, so, in this story it's true.

A lot of people have been guessing that The Undertaker's real name is Adrian Crevan, so, that name just stuck.

This is a crossover with some stuff that I can't say, you all just have to wait for the story to come out to see.

The scene where Undertaker says he can't watch Ceil get killed was inspired by a scene in Kung Fu Panda 2 where Po reveals that Shen knows something about his past and has to face him again. Though understanding, Tigress makes Po stay at the prison while she and the other Furious Five leave to stop further production of Shen's cannons.

That being said, T.T.F.N. (Ta Ta For Now)


End file.
